Halloween
by wxlfblxxd
Summary: At the first Halloween since leaving school, it's the K's annual party, where people finally have a chance to catch up. A multiship fic based at the Kafes halloween party including Shannon/Tom Jana/Jimi Jeffries/Whitewood Kara/OC Sam/OC Liam/Katrina


It was that time of year again for the K's Halloween party. This year it was Katrina's turn to host, so in true fashion, she decorated the Kafe roof to foundation in decor. Jana, Tom and Shannon arrived early as they did to most events that took place in the Kafe. Since the start of year eleven they had gotten on pretty good terms with the K's, not best friends, but they didn't hate each others company anymore, and now they were in their first year of sixth form, and although most of them had spread out to a few different colleges, they all still lived in the small town, so still saw all the people from their high school regularly. This year was however the first without both Rhydian and Maddy. They were now both going to a Canadian collage, on of the best, and were doing well with life. Tom and Kay were still friends, and Kay had dated a few boys in her fashion collage, but none had really stuck.

They smiled to the K's and a few of their old form members as they walked in. The place was still quiet, and it reminded Tom and Shannon of when the Kafe first opened. They noticed the counted lined with different horror themed foods. Cookies with cobweb icing, Jelly in a brain shaped mould, gingerbread shaped like witches broomsticks, and what looked like punch in a pumpkin shaped bows.

"Wow are you aloud to have alcohol on the premises for a party?" Tom asked walking over to the bar, one arm draped around Shannon's waist.

"Dad's said that 'although 18 is the legal age to purchase alcohol, 16 is a legal age to drink, and as long as we don't sell any and as long as the business is shut and it's a personal party and no profit is made', there is no issue." Katrina said looking up as if trying to remember each clause of the law. Tom nodded his head approvingly and grabbed a skeleton shaped cup and poured a few glasses and handed them to the two girls before pouring himself one.

The three walked up to a booth. They looked around and appreciated the costumes people were wearing. Katrina had gone all out, a white Victorian style dress, with at least 10 layers to the skirt, with a few shreds ripped across top layers and coated with fake blood. Her face was pure white with black surrounding her whole eyes, and her lips blood red, with a single streak of blood running from the corner of her mouth. her hair was heavily back combed with a few black extensions in, covering up her pink highlights. They looked at Kara and Kay who had put in slightly less effort as Katrina, but were still very dressed up. Kara was dressed as a vampire. She had a plain black, knee-length dress on, with a ruby red cape over, with some red contacts and fangs. Her hair was in a smart up-do and well kept. Kay on the other hand had her hair down, and wavy with a flower crown in. A light green dress and some white tights, and a finished look with a pair of wings on her back. The other people from their old form had came pretty dressed down, in casual dress shirts and the occasional witch.

"So," Jana said looking around. "I would have thought it would be…" She moved her hands around thinking of words, "Louder, busier… pinker?" Jana said.

"Well, It will get louder, and it will get a lot busier, but pink is out og the question." Tom said looking at the fake cobwebs and bloodstained walls.

"No way. The K's take Halloween seriously." Shannon said. "They once made a full spooky trail in the woods. It was amazing and they didn't have any help from their parents except for funds."

"Wow." Jana said looking around the place. "They really do put a lot of effort into this place." Just as Jana said that, Jimi Sam and Liam walked in and looked around. They did as Tom, Shannon and Jana did and walked towards Katrina and comment on the place. Soon the room began filling up and the jukebox was turned on. After a few songs, Tom asked Shannon to a dance when "the monster mash" came on. Apparently it was Shannon's favorite Halloween song. Jana watched them from the booth dancing embarrassingly together. Before long, she felt her smile fading and thinking about how Maddy and Rhydian were in Canada. Rhydian had became like her brother this past year, and almost like her twin. Ceri had accepted Jana like a daughter. And Jana couldn't love her more. But all she could think about was how she had lost a brother. And when she had known Maddy, she had became fond of her. she was a good friend and had helped look after her. Before she realized it there was someone else sliding into the booth. She looked across and saw Liam across from her. "Hey." She yelled over the music and leaned onto the table closer to him.

"You alright?" He asked looking at her. "You look a bit distant."

"Yeah. Just thinking." Jana said. Liam looked at her and looked around the room once more.

"Is it because of Shannon and tom?" Liam asked noticing how she had barely taken her eyes of the two. Jana shook her head. "Is it Rhydian?" Jana looked Liam in the eye and he knew the answer. "Did you like him?"

"Oh no, no no no no no. Not like that anyway. He was like a brother. You know with Ceri taking me in and such. Him always being there. I did like him when I first met him, but that was because he was the first person my age I had ever met. But then I came to Bradlington and realized Rhydian was just a friend."

"You say that as if you found someone new at Bradlington." Liam, teased poking Jana's arm. Jana joke snarled at him before continuing.

"No, I just realized that if I ever did want to find someone, I didn't have to rush to the first person I meet. And plus, it was obvious he and Maddy wanted to be together. I just wanted to throw them into each other." Liam laughed at her remark. He stood up and nodded to Tom and Shannon.

"If you ever fancy a friend to talk to, or even if you fancy being a teenage girl for once and having a dance, you know you can call me." And with that Liam walked away.

* * *

><p>Tom and Shannon continued to dance as the song changed and were now dancing to Jet, 'are you gonna be my girl' and on the first line tom had spun Shannon around and was going all out for this dance. Shannon was giggling at his terrible dance moves, and dancing along too. The song ending and as it did, tom dipped down with Shannon in both his arms, and deepened his voice. "So Shannon Kelly, are you gonna be my girl?" Shannon was now in hysterics in his arms. She found herself on her feet again and wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.<p>

"Why Tom Okanawe, it would be a pleasure." And with that the next song came on and they continued to dance and spin. They hadn't spoken much about dating. They just both knew they were. For a couple of months now. They kissed. They shared drinks. They threw popcorn at each other. They just hadn't spoken much about them being a thing. It happened on an impulse. A mad, joy filled impulse. And they couldn't have hoped for it any differently. They still acted like Tom and Shannon, just with more kissing. Like they were always going out, just without the label.

* * *

><p>Kara and Katrina were stood by the counter, eating snacks from the trays. "So," Kara started, "Hows the Kafe up in Nottingham coming along?"<p>

"It's doing pretty well. Dad said we may have to tone the decor down a bit, said that it might not be as appealing over there because I'm not doing advertising, but it's going well. Should be open in about two weeks. We could all go down at some point and made a day of it." Katrina smiled down at Kara.

"Yeah we should tell Kay when she's…" Kara looked over to Kay who was flirting with yet another boy, this one from Sixtham college, he had became a good friend with Kara so she had invited him to the party. "Finished." Kara said bursting into laughter with Katrina. "I don't know why you two don't start looking for older people." Kara said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh yeah. you still need to tell me more about this library girl." Katrina has a smirk spread across her lips and she finally spilled.

"Okay, well she left college last year and decided to wait another year till university so she's on her gap year, and she'd doing apprenticeships, but on Fridays she does some work in Sixtham college library. So turned out she took chemistry and biology too, so she offered to help me out. And yeah. But I doubt she likes me." Kara said pouring a cup of punch.

"She is spending her free-time to help you with a course she took two years ago. She wouldn't just be doing out of the good of her heart." Katrina said looking at her.

"You haven't met her. She's super cool and nice." As if on cue, an older looking girl walked into the Kafe and looked around. Kara suddenly turned her back to the door and looked at Katrina with panic. "I didn't know she was coming."

"Just relax." Katrina said pouring two cups of punch. "Here, take these to her. Talk. Have fun." Katrina may not have passed all her exams with flying colors, but she certainly had some good advice at times.

"Okay. Just, wish me luck." Kara said taking the two cups and drinking half the contents of one. Katrina waved her off with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Liam walked over to Jimi and Sam and sat down in their usual booth. Jimi smirked to Sam as Liam sat down.<p>

"So, is that your girlfriend?" Sam asked jokingly poking Liam, but he calmly responded.

"No, just friends. She's had a pretty rough time and I was just checking up on her." Liam said drinking from his cup. Jimi smirked at him and winked.

"Yeah, just friends he says."

"Oh push off. says the one that spent most of year 10 and 11 trying to get her to notice him." Liam said and Sam made a quick 'Ohhh' sound and made an exaggerated whole body swivel to face Jimi.

"What are you talking about you spanner?"

"You know, picking on her, getting into fights, the amount of times you've got in detention when she is. All seems like you want a certain someone to notice you." Liam smirked across the table to Jimi.

"Ohh and how will he recover." Sam said commentating the back and forth banter between Liam and Jimi.

"Or maybe I honestly just dislike her? That ever crossed your mind?"

"Oh come on Jimi, I might only see her as a friend, but I can still tell she's pretty. And we all know you know that."

"Okay Liam, you can tell yourself that and believe it, just like your werewolf stories, they're both just as likely as each other." Liam smiled a bit knowing full well his "werewolf" stories were all completely true. He saw Jana walk over to the bar and grab another glass of punch.

"She is going to get wasted in no time." Liam said walking towards her, hearing cheers from his two friends behind him.

* * *

><p>Kara was sat in the booth with Sophie and was surprised by the amount of courage the alcohol had given her. At first all they had to talk about was college, but they soon turned to talk about high school and funny stories. She felt herself loosening up around her with the help of a few more sips. And before long Sophie was stood up and extending her arm to Kara, but not to dance, but to go somewhere quieter for a cup of tea. Kara was never the first to leave a party, especially one held by her friends, but this was different, she wasn't leaving the night, the night was only about to begin. She grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the busy Kafe. She waved quickly at Katrina who sent her a thumbs up from across the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Shannon and tom eventually stopped dancing and walked back to their booth and looked over at Jana who was dancing with Liam on the dance floor. Shannon then looked at tom with a smirk.<p>

"You know when me and you kept pushing Rhydian and Maddy to ask each other out?" Shannon started and looked at the expression on Toms face. "Well, do you think they ever felt like that towards us?" Shannon giggled out.

"Oh I don't know. They were always preoccupied with some wolfley duties somewhere. Or each other." Tom said making Shannon laugh. They were holding hands over the table and now staring at each other. After a couple of minutes Tom finally said "Okay neither of us have blinked and I'm kinda creeped out." This caused them to both start laughing again. That's what made them feel safe in the relationship. They didn't have to be serious, and they rarely were.

"Do you want some more punch or food?" Shannon asked standing up.

"Well, I would love some cookies. I think I may take it slow with the punch though."

"Wise choice. Katrinas mum sure knows how to mix her drinks." Shannon said referring to how the punch goes straight to your head. "Is there anything else you would want?"

"This." Tom said before standing up shortly to kiss her on the lips before she went. "Love you." He said sitting down again as she walked to the counter.

* * *

><p>Jana felt the cup in her hand disappeared and looked to her left to see Liam. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.<p>

"How many cups have you had this evening?" He asked skeptically. "You know you can't handle alcohol as well as," He lowered his voice a minute. "Humans."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to end up on the floor if I have one more cup." Jana reached for the cup and Liam pulled it farther from her. She attempted her best to pout and do puppy dog eyes, but all he did was drink the contents "Rude." She mocked. "Anyway, you still owe me a dance." Jana said grabbing Liams hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The music was mid way through 'girls' by the 1975, and Jana seemed like a hyper kid on skittles. "I heard you talking to Jimi and Sam." Jana said leaning close to Liam and still dancing.

"I sometimes forget about that hearing ability. It's pretty weird."

"Hmm. I have to say I agree with Jimi on this one, he doesn't like me. We just have a mutual hatred." Jana said pushing some hair behind her ear. "In fact, now they're whistling, 'Look at him go, they're so going out'." Jana repeated.

"Well, I am just Liam, looking after my slightly drunk wolfblood friend, stopping her from intoxicating herself." Liam responded and Jana laughed. "So, what exactly are you dressed up as?" He looked her up and down in her usual flannel shirt and jeans.

"I'm a werewolf." She said in a slightly tipsy manor, and quickly flashed her eyes a gold colour towards him. "Would you like to see the teeth?" She was laughing but Liam seemed slightly more concerned.

"Careful, crowded room and all that." Jana looked around and spotted Katrina at the counter. "Anyway, you can't drown your issues with alcohol."

"I can damn well try." This earned her a disapproving look.

"Jana, please."

"Okay, maybe, I have some issues, I'm not dealing with this well enough. The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one." She said before looking around the room "Hey, you've babysitted me for long enough and I think maybe Katrina would like a dance." Jana said nodding towards the blonde who sat watching Kay and Michael flirt. Liam smiled at her before walking off. "Go get her tiger. Or should I say wolf"

* * *

><p>Kay and Michael had been flirting for roughly three songs now and Kay was really loosening up to his company.<p>

"So it's fashion collage you say?" He was now asking taking the occasional sip from his drink.

"Yeah, it takes a couple of buses, but it well worth it." She said to him with a large grin.

"You can tell it's fashion collage, you look stunning." Kay blushed at the comment and beamed up at him too.

"can't say you do bad either." Kay wasn't looking for a relationship right now, she was over Tom, but she wasn't over the break up. But that didn't mean she couldn't play harmless flirting and maybe some kissing. After a few short flirtatious jokes, Kay finally went in first and wrapped one arm around his neck, and her lips around his. Kay wasn't looking for love, but she was certainly having a good time.

* * *

><p>Shannon and tom were still sat at the table, both with two glasses of water they managed to get from the kitchen.<p>

"So, my mum said I have to be back by 11 so she can be at work for 12, fancy babysitting with me tonight?" Shannon asked sipping her water.

"Sure, your dad still on work in Germany?"

"Yep." Shannon muttered rolling her eyes.

"And he isn't getting paid overtime for any of these trips?" Tom said amazed.

"Not a penny." Shannon's dad worked at pilkington, and often they took trips to Germany to secure investments and further research, yet sometimes it could take weeks. The company was just past a redundancy stage, yet he still didn't feel secure enough to ask for overtime for these trips. "So this is a yes to babysitting though."

"It would be a pleasure." Tom checking his watch. "Well it's 8 o'clock now, if we leave at 10:30, we should get to yours for 11, but I doubt we will stay that late anyway." Shannon smiled up at him and watched his face. "What? is there something in my teeth?"

"No, it's just this is the first sleepover since we started dating." Tom put his hand on his heart.

"No funny business, scouts honor." He said.

"Nothing like that." Shannon said giggling. "You just might not be able to sleep in my bed anymore mum said."

"Plus, with 6 kids with all their trick or treat goods, I don't think there would even be a chance for any 'funny business' do you?" Tom raised his eyebrow up to her.

"Oh Jesus, I forgot about all there sweets. I might have to confiscate them. see if they have any haribos while I'm at it."

"Shannon Kelly are you seriously implying we steal candy from a baby?" Tom asked mock shocked his jaw open wide.

"Not we; just me" She giggled and drank her whole glass of water.

* * *

><p>Jana was still stood by the counter watching everyone around. She was going to walk back to Shannon and Tom, but she decided to let them talk for a bit longer. She watched Katrina and Liam talk for a bit before dancing to Amy Winehouse 'Valerie' and then she looked over to Kay who was mid make out. At this point she looked behind her to the counted she was leaning on at the punch bowl and sighed turning around again, refusing to drink anymore. Suddenly she heard a voice from beside her<p>

"Liam said now to let you have anymore alcohol." It was Jimi and she sighed and looked across to him.

"Yeah, and Liam said the same to me. And I'm not."

"Well you keep eyeing it up." Jimi said his tone like his usual teasing voice.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to drink any." She said tonelessly. "Anyway, you keep looking at me, doesn't mean you're likely to pounce on me." He laughed at her comment and leaned on the counter next to her. "You know you can go away at any point you know." Jana said coldly.

"And miss all the fun that is Jana Vilkas." It still felt weird for Jana to here the last name she had been given by those who made her documentation way back when she moved here, but she liked it. Having two names. "Any way, Sams gone to speak to some girl about their engineering homework. So looks like you're stuck with me.

"Oh joy." Jana said.

* * *

><p>Sam was talking to Mel from his engineering course in the quietest spot in the Kafe.<p>

"So, we just needed to get some information about the first model T ford and print it off?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah pretty much it."

"Thanks, nice costume by the way." Mel was wearing a long, flowy ankle length grey dress, with her hair in a half up, half down do with strong ringlet curls.

"Thanks, it's based on a ghost I saw once." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Whoa you saw a ghost?" Sam's eyes widened truly intrigued.

"Yeah, I was say in my bedroom on my desk and I looked in the mirror and I saw this woman walk from the top step to the landing. She was really tall and skinny, and she had hunched shoulders and seemed sad. I panicked and turned around to look out my bedroom door onto the landing and there was no one there." Sams mouth was hanging open at her comment.

"So she's in your house?"

"Seems so."

"That's well cool." She smiled at his excitement and he smile back.

"So, you ever seen a ghost?"

"Once I sort of got one on camera. It was a cloak and a helmet, like a helmet with an extra strip up across the middle like Romans wore when I was out in a forest in Snowdonia."

"Snowdonia?" she started looking even more intrigued. "That's where a lot of large roman camps were set up. I forget the name of it, but there was a particularly famous one."

"Wow, I never knew you were this into ghosts." Sam said smiling down at Mel.

"Yeah, they're great.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to stare at me."<p>

"I'm making sure you don't drink anymore." Jimi said looking at her still. "Anyway, you could have gone and sat with Shannon and Tom at any time, yet you stay here with me. There must be something you like about my company." Jimi said with a wink and Jana just rolled her eyes. Then she decided to sit on the high bar stool and accept she wasn't moving any time soon. "You see, you love my company." He joked prodding her arm from where she sat in the chair, and Jumping onto the chair next to her.

"You don't get it." She said looking across at Shannon and Tom.

"Try me." He said and Jana sighed.

"I don't know where I belong anymore." She started. Shannon and Tom are still my friends, but now they're my only friends. And they're going out so I don't know when they're being romantic, or having 'a moment', So I never know when to go over."

"You could always just eavesdrop and see when they are just talking."

"You don't understand how easy I could eavesdrop on them." She paused thinking about it "but I don't like eavesdropping in friends. Plus, you never know what you could find out." Jimi looked at her and watched as she leaned behind her. He went to stop her but stopped himself when all she was getting was a cobweb cookie. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to grab the punch when you're sat right here. Liam drank mine last time I tried."

"I never quite know how stupid you are Jana." He said looking at her. "There's water in the kitchen if you're thirsty."

"Okay." Jana said not moving. "Can you go get me some?"

"And leave you here alone? No chance." Come on." He hoped of the stool and pulled her down and walked her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Katrina and Liam were dancing pretty well compared to most other people. Despite her 6 inch black heels, she had good moves.<p>

"So what's going on with you and Jana?" She yelled across the music. They were next to the speaker and it was loud in that area.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Liam said barely audible above the music. "Nothing's going on with me and Jana, shes a friend and I'm just trying to look out for her. She's had a bad time and isn't doing too good."

"Oh," Katrina said. "So, you are still single then?"

"Yeah. Single as always."

"Okay." Katrina said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"This is a great party by the way."

"Thank you, did most of the decor myself, with a bit of help from dad and the girls." She said accepting the compliment. "So, what are you doing bonfire night?"

"You aren't going to tell me you have a bonfire party too?" Liam asked widening his eyes.

"No, just me and a couple of other people setting of some fireworks in that old field by the woods. You can come if you want." She suggested.

"Sounds fun." Liam added at the end.

"You know my dads out on business, and my mom's going to Dubai for a week." Katrina said. "Maybe afterwards you could come back mine, have a couple of drinks. Some champagne to celebrate." Liams eyes were even more wide like saucers as he looked at her. He started stuttering slightly with his words.

"Celebrate what?"he managed to get out.

"Opening of the new Kafe, an amazing bonfire night, I don't know. But either way it'll be epic." She said and looked at him, her red lips curling into a smile at the corners.

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Jana was sat on the counter beside the sink, and Jimi was stood on the floor with his own glass.<p>

"Feeling any better?" He asked watching her gulp a full glass. She nodded her head and took the glass away from her mouth to pour herself another one. "Good."

"There's no need to baby me. It's not like I'm off my head drunk."

"You're getting there." Jimi said earning a whack across the arm from Jana. "Hey I speak only truth. Any way, why exactly are you trying to drink yourself into oblivion?" Jana didn't respond to this and just drank more from her cup. "Is it about Rhydian?" Jimi asked. She didn't respond again and Jimi walked over to the countertop she was sat on and jumped up next to her. The kitchen had most lights switched off, but a few were switched on with a silver tint to them. The kitchen was modern and chrome, filled with high tech equipment. "You know he will come back right. I'm sure he'll still come visit." He said to her trying to cheer her up. "as unfortunate as that may be for the rest of us." He joked and heard a small laugh from Jana.

"It's not just that though. In two years time, Shannon will go to university, Tom will be doing something with his life, Katrina will be running Kafes all over the country, and what'll I be doing? I don't even know what I want to do, never mind if I can even do it." Jana said leaning her head on Jimi's shoulder. "I don't even know if I like the courses I'm doing in college." Jana said. Jimi laughed out at this and moved his arm around her as she burrowed her head further into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said into the top of her hair. "So, tell me all about what you're doing in college."

* * *

><p>Shannon and Tom walked up to the dance floor as 'mambo 5' began to fade of. Upon hearing 'lovesick fool' by the cab start playing, Tom wrapped his arms around Shannons waist and she did the same around his shoulders, ready for the slow song.<p>

"So, we leave here in about an hour, look after the kids for a bit, and then we put them to bed, without their sweets. Me and you stay up on the couch for a few hours watching old reruns of Sherlock or doctor who or maybe iron man. Then I sleep on the couch and when you wake up it will be to the smell of bacon cooking." Tom said into her ear and she smiled up at him.

"You know, I could always sleep on the couch."

"Come on Shan, I'm not sleeping in your bed while you're on the couch."

"No, what I mean is, my mum doesn't really want you to sleep in my bed, but if we both fall asleep on the couch, she hasn't got much to say." Shannon said thinking about how they always fall asleep in the middle of some deep conversation with Tom whenever they had sleepovers.

"You are a little genius aren't you." Tom said looking into her eyes again.

"I am aren't I." She said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and locked his lips around hers. "Just like old times." Shannon said when they finally left each others mouths. "Just, maybe a little more kissing." Tom chuckled slightly at this.

"Just like old times. With more kissing." He spun her slowly and they fell back into there swaying. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sam was walking out of the Kafe. It was only half eight and he was already leaving. He wasn't leaving alone however. He walked out with an arm around Mel and both giggling like a child. She was carrying her shoes in her hands and Sam then picked her up bridal style. "M'lady." He said carrying her across the square causing her to burst into a fresh wave of laughter. Neither were truly drunk, but both had drank enough to lose enough inhibitions. And that's how they were heading away from the party and towards her house. And both knew he wasn't just taking her home.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimi and Jana were getting on surprisingly well talking about College and high school times.<p>

"So what actually did you do in natural biology?"

"Well, we really just talk about how the rings of a tree indicate its age. So far I've learnt more about technology than I have nature but it's good." Jana said.

"It must be pretty hard to teach you about nature though. I mean in year 10 and 11 you absolutely thrashed me in biology test scores." Jimi said remembering how annoyed he used to feel in tests back then. "And on the year 10 camping trip. You said back in class on your first day you could do a whole class demonstration but you left before we really got a chance." He was looking across the room remembering the times back then and smiled a bit.

"I could show you sometime if you want. Some important survival tips packed in." After saying it she instantly regretted it remembering that it meant spending another day with him, if he accepted, and the chance if that was slim anyway. But she was surprised when his face beamed.

"Cool. It would be a pleasure. You free next Saturday?" He asked.

"It's a date." Jana instantly cringed at her wording. "I mean like, date on a calendar. You know, like Saturday the 8th of November. And Saturday is the 8th. So yeah." She took a breath of air before continuing. "So Saturday. Meet outside the entrance to the woods?"

"Sounds good." He said with his smile widening. "Maybe we can come back here afterwards and I can buy you a drink to say thanks. But maybe along the lines of a milkshake, and no alcohol." Jana laughed and burrowed her head into his shoulder a bit more. Jimi suddenly remembered he had an arm around her, but didn't move it. "So, is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Tim and Rebecca were walking around the square when they noticed the Kafe was decorated with music blasting.<p>

"Should we investigate?" He asked looking at Rebecca. She took a moment to have a mental debate with herself before turning to him with a mischievous smile.

"Let's check it out." She said and they walked towards the party.

They opened the door and looked into the room and saw unlike the usual Kafe set up, it was filled with cobwebs and dark curtains covering the usually pink walls. No one was sat in booths but dancing, and the place was packed. Katrina was soon running over looking excited at seeing the two.

"Hey sir what're you doing here?" She asked with a giddy look on her face.

"We saw, and heard, the place when passing and fancied checking it out. What's going on?"

"Annual K Halloween party. Are you two on a date?" Katrina asked looking at the two holding hands.

"Yes Katrina we are." Rebecca said from the background. Since the night at Alex's old family home, Rebecca and Jeffries had started dating. It started when she asked to stay at his for the night as she felt uncomfortable in her own home knowing she had worked with him and she didn't want to be alone. It had escalated from there to the two going into a deep conversation about the secret over a glass of wine, and eventually a conversation about trust and before they knew it a conversation about university, and there romance way back then. After than they found themselves kissing slowly filled with memories and wine. Ever since they had been a thing.

"Oh that is so cute." She said looking between the two. Liam was beside Katrina a moment later.

"Alright sir, how are you doing?" Liam asked as he walked over.

"Good Liam. Just came to see what was happening. Everyone's alright aren't they?" Jeffries asked.

"Yeah everything's going well. Jana had a bit of a moment earlier trying to get to the punch."

"Is she okay? Do you want me to speak to her?" Whitewood had honest concern in her eyes as she scanned the room.

"No don't worry, she's okay now. I saw her go into the kitchen with Jimi for water a while ago."

"She's with Jimi?" Jeffries raised his eyebrow skeptically. "You sure she's alright?"

"As bad as Jimi is, he'll look after her. Deep down I he's actually concerned about her. He just won't show it." Liam said with full faith in his friend.

"Okay. One last thing before we go, everything is legal right?" Jeffries said still acting as there form tutor.

"Don't worry sir. Gone through everything with my dad. No issue what so ever. Now go enjoy your night."

"Alright. Now have fun." Tim and Rebecca walked back onto the square. "Now, my place or yours?"

* * *

><p>Shannon and Tom had finally stopped dancing for the last time, they went and sat at the counter each grabbing a gingerbread witch. "So, are we going back to your in a minute?" Tom asked finishing a mouthful,<p>

"Yeah, we should probably find Jana first. Tell her we're leaving. invite her over as well. A night babysitting 7 little kids."

"Seven?" Tom questioned before Shannon pointed at him. "Oh how sweet dear. Anyway, I doubt Jana would be into babysitting anyway."

"Yeah, but we should at least invite her. She may surprise you."

"When doesn't she?" Tom said taking another bite of gingerbread.

* * *

><p>Jana and Jimi were still on the countertop when Jimi eventually broke the silence they had at some point fallen into.<p>

"We should probably go back to the party sooner or later. The others might be worried." He slid of the countertop and Jana grabbed his sleeve before he walked away. They both shared an awkward moment of eye contact before Jana leaned forward and kissed him. The counter was just the right height for her sitting on it to be level with Jimi standing. The kiss was slow, but it didn't stop them from enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Shannon and Tom walked over to Liam and Katrina after a few more biscuits and cookies.<p>

"Do you know where Jana is?" Shannon asked.

"Kitchen with Jimi last I saw." Liam said spinning Katrina around.

"Thanks." They said walking to the kitchen hand in hand. They opened the door and jumped back when Jimi and Jana both jumped back. They were both at the sink and appeared to have been making out before Shannon and Tom had walked through the door. "Oh okay. Erm, we were just here to invite you to my place, you seem a bit busy right now so,"She took a quick pause before continuing. "We'll text you." And with that Shannon was pushing Tom out of the kitchen. as soon as the door had fully shut, Shannon and Tom both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"They still in there?" Liam asked them both as they were walking away. Shannon looked at Tom with a laugh desperate to come out.

"Well, Liam. That they are but," Tom paused for a minute trying to think of what to say. "But they appeared to be having a moment last we checked, anyway, it was a lovely party Katrina, but we have to leave."

"Yeah, six siblings to babysit. But we will most definitely be back next year." And with that the two were off.

* * *

><p>"Did that really just happen?" Jana asked staring off.<p>

"Do you mean us kissing, or them walking in on us kissing?"

"Both." She said with her hands covering her rapidly pinking face.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but yeah it did."

"No, I didn't mean it like me and you was a bad thing, I mean that I'm still surprised at, but, I mean, Shannon and Tom." She stopped there trying to think of words but none came to mind. "I mean, the kiss, that was, nice."

"Nice?" Jimi turned around a smile on his lips. "Is nice the best I can do?"

"We were disrupted mid way through." She sent back already joking about it.

"Well," He said walking back towards her again, making the smile on her face widen. "If you want to try again…" Suddenly the door swung open again before Jimi could do anything, this time Liam and Katrina walking in.

"What is it with that door." Jana said causing Jimi to laugh. Liam looked between the two smiling.

"So, what's going on here?" He said suspiciously eyes shifting between the two who were unusually close.

"Nothing." they both said at the same time. "Just, standing with Jana, making sure she drinks plenty of water, making sure she's doing alright." Jimi said trying not to start laughing.

"Yeah, just, drinking my water." Jana picked up the cup next to her and waved it a bit.

"Funny," Liam started his voice picking on the two of them. "Shannon and Tom just walked out of here in hysterics. wonder why. said something about a moment."

"Not a clue. You'd have to ask them. Anyway, I should probably get going, my dad would kill me if I came home late again." Jimi said making his way to the kitchen door, stopping just before he got there. "Saturday?"

"Saturday." Jana said before eventually he walked out and she hoped of the counter. "I should probably go to. Make it to Shannons and all that." And she slipped out the door and made her exit from the Kafe. She saw Jimi walking down the path and making sure no one was watching, she followed him down.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be some short Halloween fluff. two days later and i created a novel.(okay maybe not a novel). Happy Halloween guys. And I have spell checked, but at the same time it's 2AM. So I can't promise I've done a through job. This ended up being more Jimana and I was trying for an even on all ships to be honest. Also I normally hate OC's but I really want to write more of Sophie. I like Sophie.<strong>

**Okay in my 2AM read through, I apparently missed a lot and I only just noticed a chapter repeats itself. no clue why but I think I fixed it.**


End file.
